


Stray Thunder

by phoenixreal



Series: Stray Cat Finds a Home [6]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Anal Sex, Eating Disorders, FWUCollections, Fear, M/M, Therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 18:48:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19046272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixreal/pseuds/phoenixreal
Summary: Ichigo goes to the first appointment with his new therapist and has to deal with a coming thunderstorm. He has Grimmjow there to help him through both, though.





	Stray Thunder

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [phoenixreal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixreal/pseuds/phoenixreal) in the [FWU_2019_Apr_Rain](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/FWU_2019_Apr_Rain) collection. 



> Late, I know, but I just moved. So expect two more to make up for it over the next month!

* * *

 

Ichigo sat in the waiting room beside Grimmjow uncomfortably. He had done everything to avoid this, but things had not gone the way he wanted them to go. Grimmjow was holding him accountable, which he knew he needed. His father had even gotten involved in the last couple weeks, which had led to a fight between him and his father. That fight had spawned another argument between him and Grimmjow, one that he had completely lost because he could not fight any longer.

They were right. He needed help. He just couldn’t do this on his own and it was time for him to admit it.

“I’m nervous,” Ichigo muttered, gripping Grimmjow’s hand tightly in his own. He hadn’t let go since they came into the room despite the looks they had gotten.

“I know,” he responded, squeezing his hand a little tighter. “But this is for the best, you know.”

“How can I do this, though? Talk to a stranger like this? I don’t know what to say or what to do when I get in there,” he said, sighing as he glanced around the nearly empty waiting room. There was another person, a younger woman and what appeared to be her mom, waiting that came in after Ichigo and Grimmjow.

“You can do it. I know you can,” Grimmjow assured him, moving to put his arm around his shoulder and pulling him in tightly.

“Ichigo Kurosaki?” a nurse said from the door.

“Um, yeah,” he said, standing up shakily and looking at Grimmjow. “I’ll be back soon. Don’t leave.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Grimmjow told him as he went toward the nurse. Grimmjow knew what a big step this was for Ichigo.

“This way, first we’re going to take your vitals, and then Dr. Cossick will see you,” the nurse, a redhead with a highly freckled face, told him.

They went to what looked like an office with a computer and a chair next to it. She had him get up on the scale and made a note of his weight. Then she put the oxygen reader on his finger and checked his blood pressure.

“Your blood pressure is a little high. Do you have problems with it normally?” she asked as she typed into the computer.

“Um, no, I think I’m just nervous,” he said, shifting a bit uncomfortably.

“Understandable. Is this your first visit with a psychiatrist?” she asked.

He swallowed and nodded. “Yeah, I’ve never needed one before.”

She smiled and nodded. “Dr. Cossick is a really great doctor. I’m sure you’ll get along with him just fine.”

After she’d finished, she took him to a smaller waiting room where he sat down. He wished Grimmjow was with him still. He folded his hands together and waited as patiently as he could.

“Ichigo?” he heard and looked up to see a gentle looking man. He was in his thirties or forties, it was hard to tell for sure, and had neat brown hair. His eyes were a warm golden-brown color and looked sincere.

“Um, yeah,” he said, standing up, keeping his hands folded together. “I’m Ichigo.”

Dr. Cossick smiled. “Come with me, and we’ll sit and talk in my office.”

Ichigo followed him, looking around at the plain walls as he went. He hated doctor’s offices because they were so sterile and this one wasn’t much different. With his father being a doctor, he should have been used to them, but he still was put off by them. Dr. Cossick opened the door, though, and led him into an office that looked out of place compared to the other doctor’s offices he’d been in. There was a large desk with a computer sitting to the side and a large, comfortable looking couch sitting across from it. The room was warmly decorated with framed artwork of various types. Everything just went together an it felt…comfortable.

“Have a seat, Ichigo, and we can start talking about what brings you here,” he said and sat down in the large office chair at his desk.

Ichigo sat down a bit nervously, afraid to get comfortable at first. “Um, well, I don’t think it’s such a big deal, but my b-boyfriend and my father think I need help so I found you online and it said you worked with people with my problem,” he told him, looking up at him.

“And what is your problem, Ichigo?” he asked, watching him carefully.

Ichigo cleared his throat, looking around the room a little. “Um, I have some issues with food and eating and stuff.”

“Well, I work with a lot of people that have ‘issues’ with food and eating. I specialize in eating disorders. I use a treatment plan called Maudsley Anorexia Nervosa Treatment for Adults, called MANTRA. This treatment works well for people and would help you with your ‘issues’ as you call them.” Dr Cossick said and smiled at him. “Do you want to get rid of these ‘issues’ you have with food and eating?”

“Well, yeah, I guess I need to,” he said with a frown. “I mean, it isn’t good, right?”

“Ichigo, you’re going to have to decide that you want to change things for anything I do to help you,” the doctor explained, looking at him seriously.

Ichigo shifted uncomfortably. “Well, I mean, Grimmjow, that’s my boyfriend, he tried to help me eat normally, well as he called normally. I just want to watch my calories and my weight. I don’t think that’s such a bad thing because I’m a swimmer and I need to stay in shape, you see.”

“Are you making excuses _not_ to change things, Ichigo?” Dr. Cossick asked.

He looked up at the doctor for a second and didn’t speak. “But if I don’t keep an eye on what I eat, what if I gain weight again?”

Dr. Cossick glanced at the file on his desk where the intake paperwork was. “You talked about wanting to lose more weight. Is there a reason you think you need to lose more weight?”

“I’m a swimmer. Swimmers aren’t supposed to be heavy or muscular, right?” he looked up questioningly.

“I think you’re still coming up with reasons for your desire to control your weight,” the doctor pointed out. “What exactly makes you want to control what you eat so much, Ichigo?”

Before he thought about it, he blurted, “What else am I going to control?” Then his eyes widened, and he didn’t know what to say.

“Do you feel out of control in your life, Ichigo?”

He swallowed, chewing his lip for a second. “I guess, I mean, I think I feel like everything happens to me, around me,” he said slowly. “Even getting together with my boyfriend. I feel like it just happened, and it wasn’t my idea.”

“Ichigo,” he asked, watching him. “Are you in a safe relationship?”

Ichigo looked at him sharply. “Of course! I love Grimm!” He paused. “It’s just that…well, it’s like I’ve always just been along for the ride in my life. That things happen to me, and good or bad, I don’t do anything to cause them to happen.”

“Tell me, Ichigo, how did you and Grimm get together?” he asked.

Ichigo flushed immediately, looking away from him. “Well, it was just this one day, we got into a fight during swim class, and went back to the locker room, and I kinda told him that I was attracted to him, and um, things kinda went from there.”

“But you were the one that told him you were attracted to him, weren’t you?” Dr. Cossick asked calmly.

Ichigo looked over at him and nodded. “Yeah, I guess I did.”

“What would have happened if you hadn’t told him that you were attracted to him?”

“Nothing,” Ichigo admitted. “I mean, if I hadn’t said that, he wouldn’t have…and we wouldn’t have…and we wouldn’t be together now.”

“So, you were in control of that situation,” he pointed out.

Ichigo stared at his hands for a minute and frowned deeply. “I…I never thought of it that way.”

“What is it that you’re really trying to do, Ichigo?” he asked then.

“I don’t know anymore,” he responded quietly. “I thought I knew, but now I’m not so sure.”

There was a long silence before the doctor spoke up again. “Let’s talk nutrition.”

“Nutrition?” Ichigo asked.

“Yes,” he answered. “What is healthy eating? What does that look like?”

“Ah, well, you’ve got to eat protein, carbohydrates, and fats every day in the right proportions, and take in enough calories to keep your body going. So, you have to keep a balance between what you input into your body and how much energy you expend.” Ichigo knew all these things, of course.

“You seem to know the basics of good nutrition.” The doctor looked at him for a long time, and Ichigo grew a bit uncomfortable under his gaze. “But you aren’t adhering to the idea of good nutrition by limiting your calories too much.”

Ichigo licked his lips and thought about it. “But I have to keep track of the calories and not go over a certain amount.”

“But is that certain amount enough to keep your body going, Ichigo? Is it really?”

“Um, well, I think it’s enough…” he trailed off.

Dr. Cossick leaned over and opened a drawer in his desk. He pulled out something that looked like a workbook. “I want to send you home with this. It’s a cognitive behavioral therapy workbook just for anorexia.”

Ichigo took it and thumbed through it. He could do that, he thought. “So, I just work on this when I can?”

“Just when you’re ready. Ichigo, from your intake evaluation and what we’ve talked about here, I think you could be able to change things if you decide to. The question is, are your ready to make these changes?” Dr. Cossick asked him.

“I want to be okay, and I want Grimm and my family to stop worrying about me because I don’t like that.”

The doctor nodded. “Alright, tell me what you want out of our therapy sessions?” he inquired, tilting his head to the side and staring at Ichigo.

“I want to get better,” he said finally.

“That’s what is necessary to get better,” the doctor answered. “You have to have a desire to make these changes. I can help you, but it might take a while to get completely better. And you may always struggle with some of these things. You have to know that you have family and a boyfriend that are going to support you in this journey.”

“Yeah,” Ichigo sighed. “I know, I just have to let them support me, right?”

Dr. Cossick smiled. “You do. Along this journey, you may uncover uncomfortable things about yourself, and that’s okay. We’ll work through them as they come up.”

“Okay, I understand.”

“We’ll schedule you for ten sessions on a weekly basis, and then after that, there will be another ten sessions that might have some more time between them, depending on how things go with you. You can involve your family and your boyfriend in this process as much or a little as you want,” he told him.

“So, Grimm can come with me to this?” he said, looking up.

“If you want him to come, you can allow him to do so,” Dr. Cossick said with a small smile.

“Alright,” he said and sighed.

Dr. Cossick stood up. “For today, I want you to look over the workbook and start filling out some of it. Share with Grimm if you’re comfortable and talk about things as you work over them. Remember, it is up to you how much you involve him in your treatment.”

Ichigo stood and walked out of the office with him. “Thank you,” he said, clutching the workbook to his chest.

Dr. Cossick talked to the nurse at the desk and told her to set him up for ten weekly appointments with him. They discussed a couple things and the doctor nodded, patting Ichigo on the back and disappearing into the back again. He talked over the schedules with the nurse and got everything situated for him to come back the next week. He then walked out to the waiting room where Grimmjow was still waiting. He released a little sigh of relief. For some reason, he’d worried that he might have left or something. He had no reason to believe that he would, but he was feeling very insecure at the moment for lots of reasons.

Grimmjow looked up as he came out and stood up. “Everything go okay?”

“Yeah, it did. I like him,” he said with a nod. “He gave me this,” he showed Grimmjow the workbook. “So, I just have to start working on it.”

“Good,” Grimmjow said, putting a hand on his face. “You ready to go home?”

“Yeah,” he said as he reached for Grimmjow’s hand.

They headed out, ignoring the woman in the waiting room that glared at them as they left. Even Ichigo managed not to be bothered by her this time. He had other things on his mind besides rude people who he had nothing to do with. As they got outside, he looked around.

“It’s clouding up,” he commented.

“Yeah, they said we might get thunderstorms tonight,” Grimmjow commented as they headed to the car.

Ichigo’s step hesitated for a second. “Thunderstorms, huh?” he said with a frown.

Grimmjow glanced at him. “You okay?”

“Oh, yeah, fine,” Ichigo said as he walked around and opened the passenger door of Grimmjow’s car.

-oooooo-OOOOOO-oooooo-

“So, how’d the therapy appointment go?” Rukia asked as they sat down at the café they were having dinner at with her and Renji.

“It was good,” Ichigo said with a half-smile. “I like the doctor, so that’s good. He gave me a workbook that I started filling in today,” he said with a nod of his head.

“That’s cool,” Renji said as the waitress brought over their drinks and sat them down.

Ichigo stared at the menu, still calculating the calories as he looked it over. He had eaten twice today, small meals, but at least more than he had been eating. This was the first time in a while he’d tried going out to eat with anyone.

“Ichigo, you decide what you want to try?” Grimmjow asked from beside him.

“I think so, but what if I can’t eat it all?” he said nervously. He really didn’t want to upset Grimmjow by not eating what he ordered.

“Then eat what you can,” he said softly as the waitress turned toward them after taking Rukia and Renji’s order.

Grimmjow ordered, and that left Ichigo as the last one to put in his choices. “Um, here, this chicken salad,” he said finally, thinking that it would be the most reasonable on calories.

No one said anything about it, though, for which he was glad. He really didn’t want to have to try and stammer out a reason for what he was ordering. They talked about school and other things while they waited or their food. Ichigo was still feeling a bit off when a loud crack of thunder caused the windows of the small place to rattle a little. He jerked, nearly knocking off his drink the table.

“You okay?” Grimmjow said, putting a hand on his back.

“Ah, yeah, thunder isn’t my favorite thing,” Ichigo answered, heart racing a little. Great, of all the times to have anxiety about a storm.

Luckily, the rest of the dinner was uneventful. The storm seemed to be quieting down and Ichigo had hopes that it was just going to pass them by. To Grimmjow’s pleasure, he’d ended up eating over half of his salad. Ichigo was glad that he had made Grimmjow happy because he was trying hard to do the things he knew he had to do so he could get better.

“Good night, guys,” Rukia said as they came out of the café.

Ichigo gave her a hug quickly. “Good night. Be careful driving home.”

“Yeah, looks like that storm isn’t going to miss us after all,” Grimmjow pointed out, looking up.

Just then, there was a rolling peal of thunder and a flash of lightening nearby. Ichigo jumped a little and grabbed Grimmjow’s hand. He felt Grimmjow squeeze his hand and he was glad for that. They watched Renji and Rukia pull out and leave the parking lot.

“You okay?” Grimmjow asked as they walked toward his car.

“Yeah, um, I don’t really like storms like this,” he admitted as he got into the passenger side.

“You never mentioned that before?” Grimmjow said as he started the car.

Ichigo laughed a little nervously. “I think my anxiety is a little worse today. Sometimes it doesn’t bother me as much, but today it seems to be.”

“Ah, that’s okay, Ichi-babe,” Grimmjow said as they pulled out and headed to their apartment.

Before long, the rain started, and the lightning began to flash followed closely by cracks of thunder. Ichigo felt his heart racing a little and thoughts began to impinge on him. They pulled up and got out, trying to avoid getting too wet as they took the stairs up to their place. They weren’t entirely successful and both starting to strip off their wet clothes as they got inside

A particularly loud crack of thunder made Ichigo nearly jump out of his skin and yelp rather loudly. He felt Grimmjow’s arms around his damp body and he turned into him and buried his face into his chest. He hadn’t had an attack of anxiety like this in a long time, and he had to wonder if it wasn’t visiting the therapist that had triggered it.

“Ichi-babe, come on, let’s go to bed,” Grimmjow said softly, stroking his back gently.

“O-okay,” he said, jerking and whining as another loud roll of thunder sounded.

After a few minutes, they’d both gotten into the bed, wet clothes piled on the floor. Ichigo clutched Grimmjow to him and felt a sudden onset of tears because he suddenly was flooded with memories of a time he didn’t want to remember, of another night just like this.

“Baby, what is it?” Grimmjow asked, concern lining his voice. “Why are you crying?”

“It-it was a night like this,” he gasped out. “When she died. It was stormy, and-and I couldn’t do anything but watch.”

Ichigo had never really talked much about his mother’s actual death, and he certainly hadn’t even thought of it in a while. It was always there, though, in the back of his mind.

“What happened?” Grimmjow asked, stroking his back still.

“W-we were walking home, by the river. It was raining, a thunderstorm, so I was walking close by her, holding her hand tightly because I w-was scared,” he spoke quietly, his voice shaking just a little.

“How old were you, babe?”

“N-nine.” He gasped and clutched Grimmjow again as a particularly loud bit of thunder made their windows rattle. “I w-was nine. And I thought I saw someone. I didn’t know why someone would be out in the rain without an umbrella, and I was trying to be strong and not be afraid, you know. So, I told her to wait a minute and I ran to see if the person needed help.” He stopped, breath hitching as tears overflowed his eyes again. “I don’t remember it happening. I just remember her screaming at me to stop, and a loud sound I thought was thunder, and then I was lying on the ground with her on top of me, but she wasn’t moving. And sh-she wouldn’t wake up when I tried. There was a lot of blood.”

Grimmjow was silent, still just holding him. The thunder was fading, though, the storm apparently moving quickly away. It had come on quickly, too, just like Ichigo’s anxiety and memories. Ichigo nuzzled up into Grimmjow’s neck, tightening his grip around him.

“They said she’d been shot,” Ichigo continued. “The sound I heard, it was a gunshot, not thunder. But I didn’t know it then, you know. Her purse was gone, so they said it was a robbery gone wrong, and that was what everyone believes. Whoever did it was never found. We just had to live with the knowledge that the person that murdered her was still out there and there was nothing we could do about it.”

“I’m sorry, babe. I’m so sorry,” Grimmjow said softly, brushing a hand through his hair.

“The worst part was everyone knew and felt sorry for me. I didn’t like that part of it. I hated being reminded about it, because there was nothing I could do. I was there, and she died.”

“Babe, you were nine. There wasn’t anything you could have done,” Grimmjow assured him.

“That’s what Pop said. It still feels like there was something I could have done? Right?” he questioned.

Grimmjow shushed him and held him tightly. “Don’t talk like that. There was nothing you could have done.”

“But why? Why did she die and not me?” he whispered hoarsely. “Did she die protecting me? Because if she did, how do I live knowing that I was why she got killed? Would anything have changed if I hadn’t seen someone and tried to help them?”

“Don’t do this to yourself, Ichigo,” Grimmjow said. “Even if she died protecting you, I can guarantee that she was glad to do so. She was your mom, and you meant everything to her. She would gladly give her life for you. I know it.”

“Yeah,” he whispered. “I think I’m tired,” he said softly, eyes fluttering against Grimmjow’s skin

“Let’s sleep, babe,” Grimmjow told him and hugged him close.

Ichigo woke first the next morning as the light streamed in through the window curtains. He rubbed his eyes, feeling that they were a bit swollen from crying before he went to sleep the night before. He sat up and got up and went to the bathroom, poking at his face as he washed it with cold water. He had told Grimmjow about his mom the night before, and that was something he didn’t do very often. He’d told the therapist that he loved Grimmjow. He realized how true those words were. He dried his face and went back to the bed, trying not to wake him.

He settled back into his arms and wondered at what the therapist had said about being in control of things. Was that what everything was about after all? He swallowed, pressing his head into Grimmjow’s shoulder. He had Grimmjow now and he had good reason to get better, and his family and friends were going to support him in getting better, he knew. But at the bottom of it all, he had to wonder why he ended up like this?

He had decided to tell Grimmjow that he liked him. He knew Grimmjow now, and he knew that nothing would have ever happened if he hadn’t done that. _He_ had done that, no one else. He made the choice. He had to stop thinking like he hadn’t, he realized. But there were so many things he hadn’t been able to control in his life.

Like his mom’s death.

He sighed, drifting between sleep and wakefulness for a while until he felt fingers threading through his hair again.

“Mornin’,” he mumbled, turning his face up to lock eyes with the blue ones over him.

“How are you this morning?” Grimmjow asked, voice a little rough from sleep.

Ichigo smiled, “I think I’m okay. It’s kinda embarrassing, being afraid of a silly storm.”

“Aw, babe, don’t talk like that,” Grimmjow said, pulling Ichigo’s head toward him and kissing his temple. “Nothing to be embarrassed about.”

They were quiet for a few minutes until Ichigo felt Grimmjow slide his hand down between his legs and press into him. “Now, what’s this?”

Ichigo flushed immediately. He squirmed to get away from his hand but Grimmjow’s other arm was locked around him. “Just morning stuff!” he tried.

“Nah, you’ve been awake for a while, haven’t you?” he asked.

“Th-that’s not true!” he gasped as he felt Grimmjow’s hand grip him tightly. He could already feel Grimmjow’s growing interest against his leg where it was lying on him.

“You never get this way in the morning,” Grimmjow pointed out, starting to stroke him until he was whimpering quietly. “What should we do about it?”

“I don’t know!” Ichigo grumbled, looking away but feeling himself start to drip a little over Grimmjow’s firm hand.

Grimmjow chuckled, moving to pull Ichigo over on top of him and kissing his neck gently. “I can think of only on way to take care of my little slutty boy,” he murmured, biting gently at the juncture of his neck and shoulder. “Since you started this, you can show me how good you are at riding my cock.”

“But I didn’t start it!” Ichigo whined, gasping as Grimmjow shifted under him until his cock was pressing at his entrance, just slightly.

Ichigo moved until he was straddling his thighs. He moved up until they were pressing against each other and bucked his hips against him. Grimmjow reached out and stroked them together and grinned at him. Ichigo had no idea what was on his mind, but he was more than willing to have a morning romp as hard as he was right then.

“Yer beautiful, you know?” Grimmjow said, reaching out and brushing a hand against his jaw. “More beautiful than anyone in the world to me.”

He felt his face heat and he ducked his head a little, leaning down to kiss Grimmjow’s chest, tonguing his nipples gently as his hands squeezed his ass.

“You want to use that lube or you want to go without?” Grimmjow asked, fingers kneading the flesh under his hands.

“I like that lube, it feels good,” he said, leaning over to open the bedside drawer and fishing out the bottle.

“Hmm, I do too,” Grimmjow told him as he shifted underneath him until he’d slipped him up higher on him.

Ichigo started to open the bottle to get some out, but Grimmjow suddenly shifted his hand underneath him and slipped a couple fingers into him roughly. He whimpered, putting his head down on his shoulder for a second. It kind of burned, the dry entry, but it still felt really good to his overheated body. He let him finger him for a while before he moved again, sliding down once more to straddle his thighs.

He opened the bottle and squeezed out enough on his hand, the mint smell filling the room immediately. He was still amazed at how strong the scent of the stuff was. It took no time at all to be everywhere. He liked it, though, because it kind of tingled too. He tossed the bottle onto the bed, and coated Grimmjow with it slowly, looking up at him the entire time. Grimmjow’s eyes didn’t move from his, and he could feel the heat from his gaze.

“You sure that’s enough prep, babe?” Grimmjow asked, brow crinkling as Ichigo moved up higher and pulled himself over Grimmjow while he steadied him with his hand.

“Uh huh. Sometimes, I like it that way,” he said, feeling a blush start to form as he said it. Why did everything have to be so embarrassing?

He moved and slipped down on him, face scrunching a bit at the slight pain it caused him. He wasn’t lying, there were times he craved the pain the connection between them brought him. It was somewhat grounding, to be honest. He slid down until he was sitting flat on his lap, breath coming in little pants as he got used to it.

“Okay, there?” Grimmjow said, hands stroking his hips as he looked at him with concerned face.

“Yeah, feels good, just gotta get adjusted to it,” he said a little breathily. “It’s been a while since we’ve done it since we’ve been so busy.”

“Hmm, yeah, and I missed being inside you,” Grimmjow said, squeezing his ass tightly as Ichigo started to move on him. “I think it’s my favorite place to be.”

“Sh-shut up!” Ichigo said, using his legs to move up on him before dropping down hard.

Grimmjow grunted and arched back a bit. “Feisty,” he muttered. “I like it.”

Ichigo spent the next few minutes working himself on Grimmjow until he found his prostate and gasped out, tightening up on him significantly. Grimmjow chuckled, thrusting upward hard, knowing that he’d hit his sweet spot then. The angle was about right, but Grimmjow had to help out because he could feel that Ichigo’s strength in his legs was waning after a while.

“Can you keep it up, or should we switch?” he asked, rubbing his back as he leaned over to kiss him.

“I’m fine!” Ichigo snapped, renewing his efforts to move fast enough. “I can make you come like this.”

“Oh, you can?” Grimmjow asked, biting lightly at his lips. “You’ve never been able to do it before.”

“Well, I can do it!” he responded, frowning.

He slowed his hips and found Grimmjow’s mouth, occupying himself for a time with a long, deep kiss until he had to breathe again. It gave his legs a minute to rest in that position. He could feel himself throbbing between them and he wanted to tell him to touch him, but he was still too embarrassed to do it. Grimmjow, though, knew what he wanted. He just wanted him to say it. Ichigo leaned back, moving his feet to push up from the bed as Grimmjow met him. Finally, embarrassed or not, he couldn’t take it.

“Touch me!” he gasped out, leaning back and bracing himself on Grimmjow’s legs behind him.

“Where?” Grimmjow asked, smirking as he ran his hands up his stomach to pinch at his nipples.

“You know where!”

“No, I don’t,” Grimmjow told him. “You could mean anywhere.”

Ichigo had flushed red again and growled. “My cock, dammit!”

Grimmjow moved his hand down and began stroking him as he moved on him. “I know I can make you come like this. You might be able to make me come if you try hard.”

“I am trying hard!” he sputtered, dropping down hard enough that it nearly hurt. “I want to come together!”

Grimmjow arched a brow at that because that was something they hadn’t done before. “Ah, babe, just keep doing what you’re doing, and you’ll get me there. You’re such a good slut for me, aren’t you?”

“I am!” Ichigo said as he moved again. “I’ll make you come, I will!”

Ichigo knew if he could just get Grimmjow close enough to the edge, when he orgasmed, he’d go too. They’d gone close to each other before, but never quite together. Grimmjow was doing what he could and before long, his nails were digging into Ichigo’s hips, so Ichigo knew that he was getting close. He was holding on tightly because he was about to go himself, but he swore he wasn’t going to go until he was sure that Grimmjow was going to come, too.

“I’m close, babe,” Grimmjow growled, sliding his hand over and gripping him tightly as he rode him.

“Me too,” Ichigo gasped out finally after a second. “Just a little more…”

It hit him, then, hard. He’d been holding off as much as he could, and he felt it crash into him. Almost as soon as he did, he felt Grimmjow stiffen under him and quiver inside him. To be honest, it felt amazing from both sides to him and he thought he was going to come unglued before he was done. He then fell to the side to avoid the mess he’d left on Grimmjow’s stomach. Grimmjow leaned over, grabbing tissues from the box on the bedside table and cleaning himself off before he tossed them in the small trash can.

“Well, that was intense,” Grimmjow said, turning over and sliding his arms around Ichigo and engaging him in a long, languid kiss once more.

Ichigo was still a bit out of breath. “Yeah, but I did it, dammit,” he muttered.

“Yeah,” Grimmjow said, brushing a hand over his head. “You did, didn’t you? Such a good slut for me.”

Again, Ichigo felt his face heat up and he buried it in Grimmjow’s chest. He nodded though. “Uh huh,” he whispered.

They laid there until Grimmjow’s alarm began to sound on his phone. He reached over and turned it off, nuzzling into Ichigo’s neck quickly as he rolled back over.

“Time to get up,” he said. “Wanna take a shower together?” he asked.

“Yeah,” Ichigo said, sitting up slowly.

They got ready for their day as they always did. Spending perhaps a little extra time in the shower with each other than they normally did. They were on time, though, and had enough time to heat up the breakfast sandwiches they kept in the freezer for mornings. Ichigo dutifully ate his, though in his mind he kept track of the number of calories still.

“Oh, my workbook!” he said as they headed to the door. He turned back and grabbed it and clutched it to his chest. “I don’t want to forget it on my first day using it!” he said.

Grimmjow kissed him on the head, and Ichigo was proud of himself. Perhaps things were going to get better now. Perhaps getting help was the right decision.

 

 

 


End file.
